Remebering
by horaffe
Summary: Clare Edwards is moving back to Canada,It's been 8 years. And she doesn't remember anything from the time she was born to the age of 8. Can moving back and a certin green eyed someone help her remember ? Dis-Continued .
1. Hearing a familiar name

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction I hope that you guys enjoy it. I came up with this idea after reading a book. Tell me what you think. Thanks. **

When I was younger I could remember anything,

Whether it happened or not. –Mark Twain

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I listen to music blaring through my headphones it's my favorite song Love you like a love song. By Selena Gomez. "Hey Clare", My mom says. "Yeah?" I say back. "Are you hungry?" She asks. "Um no I'm good." "Well okay then." And with that she turned back around. We were currently in the car driving to Canada. I was born in Canada and lived there till I was 8, then I moved to Sunny Florida, Now were moving back. I was sad because I really like Florida. I just really hate moving because it means making new friends and leaving old ones behind which is never a good thing to me. Even though I don't like moving its good sometimes like if you need a fresh start. Or just want to move.

After a bit of silence I heard my mother's voice again. "Clare?" "Yes mom?" I replied. "I'm happy to be moving back and I hope you are too. Plus you get to see some old friends. I remember the day we left you were so sad. So was everyone else, but still." "Mom, to be honest I'm not really happy to be moving back. Also I don't remember anything from some of my childhood. Remember?" "Oh that's right sweetheart. I forgot."

When I was 9 I got into a really bad car wreck with my mother. I was in the front seat and I hit my head really hard on the dashboard. I don't remember anything from my past except for my family. So when I woke up in the hospital to today is all I remember. "Mom who were my friends? The ones I left? I kind of want to know." "Well there's Alliah my mother began but you called her Alli. Also Adam he was a sweetheart. Then oooh. Your favorite Eli." **I called him Elijah his full name to mess with him.**

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything." "I don't I… just remember calling someone Elijah. But that's all I remember." "Oh. Well maybe moving back will help you get your memory back." My mom told me as she turned around. "Maybe." I whisper. Just maybe it will.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but it's just the beginning. The story will be in Clare's POV for a few chapters. Yeah I know no Eli don't hate me. He might be in the next Chapter. Well please review. Thanks. <strong>


	2. Meeting Again ?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. It really made my day! Okay. Well I know that I forget to put n quotation marks. I'm really sorry. I forget things easily and I haven't written in a long time. Anyway I will either add quotes or lyrics to this at the beginning. It may have something to do with the story. Even if it just has one key word. (Or I just really liked it.) Well one last thing I want to thank ****bbqpizzayo ****for being the first person to review and give me a little tip. Also ****Treasure89 ****your review meant a lot to me. Check out her stories they are amazing. Well I talk way too much so here is your story.**

* * *

><p>Life is a great big canvas, and you should throw all the paint on it you can.<br>- Danny Kaye

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

After what seemed an hour we got to my house. I don't remember this house so when we got there I didn't know. "Were here" my dad said. I looked out my window as I opened the car door. The house was a cute 2 story house. **(It's the same house Clare has in Degrassi) **I grabbed my purse and my journal and got out of the car.

My mom headed to the house while my dad unloaded our luggage all of our furniture has already been shipped and set where we wanted it. I looked at the other houses on the street. They were pretty much all 2 story some weren't thou. I saw that my mom was already in the house so I walked to the door and opened it. I walked around taking in my new surroundings and found my mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I said. "Oh hello Clare, you like the house so far?" "Um, yeah I guess I will have to see but um where is my room"? I asked. Oh it's up the staircase third door on your left." "Oh, Okay thanks". And before I left the room I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I walked to the stairs to find my room. Sooner or later my dad came up he knocked then opened the door. "Clare why don't you go get some fresh air you have been stuck in the car for a long time." He told me. "Okay. I guess I'll go tan." I replied "Okay towels are in your bathroom which is across the hall." After he told me that he shut the door. I opened my suitcase that my dad had brought up earlier. Then took my red and white bikini and put it on. Next I went into the bathroom to check my hair it was about to my chin with soft curls I decided to freshen up my make-up. I looked at myself with my pale blue eyes and reapplied my eyeliner and mascara. After I had finished freshening up I grabbed my towel and other stuff I would need I headed down stairs. "MOM, DAD I'M GOING OUT IN THE FRONT YARD TO TAN!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I walked out onto the decent size yard and spread my towel out.

Next I put some sunscreen on. I don't really tan but I like to get some sun. I grabbed my book Invisible Monsters By: Chuck Palahniuk and started reading. Then maybe after about 5 minutes passed I heard a door slam. I looked up and noticed that it came from across the street. I saw two people chasing after each other.

The girl that was being chased looked about my age but had long black hair. She was really skinny and was wearing long sleeves and skinny jeans. She had no shoes on but didn't seem to care. I heard some foot steps behind me and turned my head around to find my mother. "Hey sweetie" she said "Hi mom." "Can I ask you a question?" I said. "Sure ask away." "Okay well whose house is that?"

I said as I pointed to the house across the street. "That's Eli's house sweetheart." "Oh okay, anyway did you want something mom?" I asked. "No, I just wanted to tell you Darcy called." "Really, what did she say" I asked my mother. She was just checking up on us and making sure we got here safely." "Oh okay. Is that all?" I asked. "Yes that's it." After that she went inside. I had finally started to read but then I heard yelling. I looked at the house across the street again and saw Eli and the girl chase each other inside. Then my phone buzzed, _Go say hello –Mom._

I smiled and got up and put a cover up on then slipped on my flip-flops and walked across the street. I got up to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds a woman with blonde hair opened the door. "Hello may I help you?" She asked. "Um, I'm Clare and I moved back across the street-." I was cut off because the woman started talking "So little Clare Edwards did come back after all!" after that she hugged me and invited me inside. Then she yelled ELI, COME DOWN HERE!" After a few moments I heard "GIVE ME 5 MINUTIES!" then once again the woman yelled "ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY NOW!" After a few more moments I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw a boy maybe a little older than me with black hair come towards the woman. He said "What did you want mom I was in the middle of something."

While saying that and looked at me. "Eli" she started "do you know who this is?" She said while extending and arm out towards me. Eli looked at me for a second then our eyes met but I looked away. A few more seconds passed then suddenly his eyes got really big and he yelled "CLARE" while he pulled me in for a hug. He then said "I missed you." I didn't hug him back my arms I just stood like a statue. He let go of me and returned standing. Before anything else weird could happen I heard my voice speak up.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't remember anything I had this bad car crash when I was 9 and I got a concussion so I don't really remember anything. I don't remember anything from when I was 9 I don't even remember the crash. Before I could say anything else Eli said "I would love to hear your story but I have Julia upstairs waiting for me. " After he said that he went upstairs.

**Eli's POV**

While I listen to Clare's story I can only think about was What if Clare had died? I didn't want to think about that so I told her I had Julia upstairs and I went to my room. I shut my door and heard a voice say "What did Cece want?" It was Julia. "She just wanted to ask me a question." "Well what did she ask you?" She asked. She was always so damn nosy. "She asked me if I remembered this girl that used to live across the street. Because she moved back, and came over to say hello."

"WHAAT?" I heard Julia quietly yell at me. "Jules calm down; she got into a bad car accident and doesn't remember me so you have nothing to worry about." I said. "Julia you know why you don't have to worry?" I asked. "Hm, ELI NO I FUCKING DON'T NOW WHY I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! WAIT I THINK I KNOW IT'S BECAUSE CLARE IS DUMB AND I BET SHE IS UGLY AND FAT!

After Julia yelled that at me I just lost it. "JULIA DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME THIS IS MY HOUSE AND NO CLARE IS NOT DUMB SHE HAD A FUCKING CONCUSSION AND NO SHE'S NOT FAT AT ALL AND CLARE IS NOT ULGY SHE IS BEAUTIFUL! DON'T FUCKING EVER INSULT HER AGAIN! I didn't realize what I said until after I had said it. And I wasn't really sure if I regret it.

"ELI YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BEING A BITCH! "HAHA IM BEING THE BITCH JULIA YOU FUCKING FLIPPED OUT WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE; YOU CAN CALL ME WHEN YOU CALM DOWN! OH YEAH AND ONE MORE THINK JULIA?" WHAT ELI? WHAT IS IT? I started walking up to her and got to her face. IF YOU EVER INSULT CLARE, IGNORE HER OR EVEN GLARE OR ROLL YOUR EYES AT HER THERE WILL BE NO YOU AND I ANYMORE!" I knew that after I said that I drew the line. I saw tears in Julia's eyes and she ran out crying. After a few moments Cece and Clare came up to my room.

**Clare's POV**

After Eli went up to his room the woman introduced herself. Her name is Cece. After some awkward silence we heard yelling. "Maybe I should go." "Clare that won't be necessary; Eli and Julia fight all the time." Cece and I just stood in the kitchen drinking some tea until Julia came running down the stairs with tears in her eyes, and then she ran out of the door. "Clare I'm going to check on Eli would you like to come with me?" "I would love to" I told Cece then we went up the stairs and went into Eli's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? I know what you're thinking what why is Julia in here. Well you will find out. Okay well you have to tell me what you think. Ask me question and leave something you want to happen. Maybe it will be in my story. I made like Eli's POV up while I was typing it. I had something different written down but I like this better. I wasn't going to have Julia and Eli fight but I wanted to. Anyway I'll try to update every day. <strong>

**Thanks and love you guys.**


	3. Awkward Times

**Hello. I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I've been too lazy and my Microsoft word is being really stupid. So I'm sorry once again. Anyway it might take me some time to update because I make things up and type them as I go along and I'm not used to that. So here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

As Cece and I went up the stairs I started to hear music. Not the kind of music I'm used to but scremo or rock n roll music. I figured that it was coming from Eli's room. And I was correct. Cece had knocked on the door but he didn't answer so she went in and of course I followed. Eli was pacing around and I wasn't really sure why. Maybe it's because him and whatever his girlfriends name is had a fight. I was thinking about what the chicks name was when Cece started to talk. "Babyboy what happened between you and Julia this time? "Julia that's her name." I accidently said out loud. Cece and Eli just looked at me. "Sorry" was all I could say. "Anyway" Cece started. "Before we talk can you please turn your music off?" Eli then went over and turned his music off.

After Eli turned off his music he went and sat on the bed where his mother was while I stood awkwardly in the door way. I looked around Eli's room his walls were black with some band named Dead Hand posters on the walls and one on the ceiling over his bed. Next his sheets on his bed were skulls and he had a desk that had a mackbook and books. He had lots of books. "Babyboy what happened between you and Julia?" Cece asked again. "Well" Eli started. "She was being really nosy and she flipped on my you know how she can get."

"What was she nosy about?" Cece asked. His voice got real low in a whisper. "She started to ask me about Clare, and she was insulting her so I couldn't just stand there and watch her say that about Clare so I said something and she just flipped." Cece just nodded and said "Well you did the right thing." Then my phone went off.

_Clare, time to come home -Mom._

Cece and Eli turned and looked at me. "Um I have to go home my mom needs me it was nice to see you guys again." Eli and Cece got up and came over to me. "Bye Sweetheart" Cece said as she hugged me then she went downstairs. After a few seconds I turned to leave but Eli stopped me with his arm. Then he hugged me it was a hug that I really needed so I hugged him back. We stood there for a few minutes then he let go. Goodbye Eli I said as I turned and went downstairs. Before I got to walk out the door Cece called me "Yes?" I asked. "Come join us for dinner tomorrow ask your parents too I would love to catch up." I thought for a second "I'll ask them then let you know." She just smiled and I walked out the door.

Just as I entered the front door I heard my parents. They were fighting they said that when we moved they wouldn't fight. But I guess you can't believe everything your parents say or tell you. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. My room is pretty plan because I haven't got to re-do it. I grabbed my mackbook and logged onto Facerange I noticed that I had to friends request one was from _Eli Goldsworthy_ and the other was from _Julia O'Leary._ I accepted both. After a few minutes of creeping on people's page I got a message.

_Eli-Gold49 – Hey Clare._

_SimplyClare – Oh Hi Eli._

_Eli-Gold49- You okay?_

_SimplyClare- Yeah. Just perfect._

_Eli-Gold49 – I sense a hint of sarcasm, so what's up?_

_SimplyClare- Well it's just my parents that's all._

_Eli-Gold49 – What about your parents?_

_SimplyClare – They've been fighting_

_Eli-Gold49 – I see, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to._

_SimplyClare – Well aren't you sweet?_

_Eli-Gold49 – I try my best _

_SimplyClare- Could you be smugger?_

_Eli-Gold49- Absolutely!_

_SimplyClare- I'm gunna go. I have to talk to my mom. _

_Eli-Gold49- Good luck! Don't forget to ask about Dinner. _

_SimplyClare- I could never. _

_Eli-Gold49 – Here's my number 501-***-**** Tell me what your parents say._

_SimplyClare- Okay. Goodbye Eli._

_SimplyClare has logged off._

I put my mackbook on my bed and went downstairs and found my mom is the kitchen. "Hey Mom"

"Oh hey honey what can I do for you?" She asked. "Well Um Cece invited us to dinner tomorrow night". "Clare, honey I'm not sure if me and your dad can make it, but you are more than welcome to go." I thought for a second. "What do you and dad have to do?" I asked. "Well, we have to go to your dad's work and talk about things, and then we have a dinner party." "Oh, okay why do you have to go to dad's work?" I asked. "Clare that is none of your business" "Sorry I asked mom" and with that I went to my room. I decided that I needed a shower so after I came out I put some cheer shorts and a tank top. I text decided I better Eli.

_Eli, its Clare my parents can't make it but I can. –Clare_

I decided to read a book so I grabbed my Invisible Monsters and started to read. Maybe not even a minute later my iphone went off.

_My mom said that is great.-Eli _

I thought for a second then typed a reply

_Okay sounds great. What time do I need to be over? –Clare_

"CLARE DINNER IS READY!" I heard my mother call to me. I grabbed my iphone and walked down the stairs. As I was walking I had gotten a text so I read it.

_Um, not really sure you can come over at like 3 so we can talk. –Eli_

_That sounds great see you then –Clare_

I got downstairs and saw my parents sitting down at the table they were distributing food. "Hello Clare" they said at the same time as I came down the stairs. "Hello to the both of you too"! "Why are you all happy?" my dad asked. "I'm just excited that's all" I replied. "Well why are you excited"? "Cece invited me over for dinner, were gunna catch up and talk and have a good time. That's something I haven't done in a while." For a few moments I could only hear the noise of the air condition and us eating. Then finally my dad said something. "Well that will be fun when are you going"? He asked. "Tomorrow around three." I said. He never said anything back so we just ate in silence.

After dinner I was in my room reading when my mother came up. "Clare"? She called from the doorframe. "Yes"? I said looking up from my book. She walked over to be and sat on the edge of my bed. "How do you like it here so far"?

"It's cool I guess I haven't really done anything why do you ask"? "I'm just making sure you don't remember much so that's why I ask." I just nodded and smiled, and then she left the room. Then my phone buzzed.

_Hey are you awake? I can't sleep –Eli _I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 11. _Yes, I'm awake, and why can't you sleep? –Clare_

_I_ decided that I was going to be able to read when Eli is texting me so I put my book on my nightstand. Then he texted back, _Personal reasons you know Julia and yeah –Eli _I didn't really get his text. _Well what do you mean are your personal problems Julia? –Clare _

_Well some of it is her but the other is personal –Eli _

_Speaking of Julia she sent me a friend requests on Facerange any idea why? –Clare_

_Nope not a clue I'm gunna let you get some sleep. Goodnight –Eli _

I decided not to text Eli because 1) I was too lazy and 2) I was too tired. So I put my phone on the charger turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i forgot to add a quote but this was hard to write because of Tonights episode and all the people on Tumblr and it's been raining. So yeah the next chapter will be better. thanks <strong>


	4. Getting Ready

**Hello! Don't worry I haven't fallen of the edge of the world. Sorry it's been so long scene I have updated. I have school and I just came back from a cruise so I'm busy catching up in school. I'm all caught up now. I finally got my Microsoft Word updated. Thank the lord! I feel really guilty that I haven't updated so here is the longest chapter that I have ever made. Enjoy!**

_"Every _person_ is a new door to a different world."_

**Clare's P.O.V**

I woke up around 10 the next morning; I went downstairs and saw my parents in the kitchen sitting at the table. "Good Morning" I said while opening the fridge to get milk.

"Clare" I heard my mom say. "We need to talk". At this point I knew this wasn't good. Only because my mom never said that we need to talk. "Okay? What's up" I say as I went and sat down at the table with them.

"Well your father and I are going out of town for a few days". My mother said. "And we want to know if you'll be okay to stay home alone"?

I thought for a second then replied them "I'll be fine, if I ever need anything I can go over to Eli's".

"Oh, well okay sweetheart, what time are you going to Eli's"?

"Around 3 maybe earlier" I said with a sigh. "Well I'm going to take a shower" I said. I started to walk but then stopped and turned around. "Mom, when are you and dad going out of town"?

"Later tonight is that okay"? She came walking towards me. "Yeah, it will be fine". Then I turned back around and walked up the stairs to take a shower.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I had a hard time falling asleep last night, so when I woke up it was almost 11. Clare was coming over around 3. So I had about 4 hours. I got up and took a shower, and then I put on black skinny jeans and a white V-neck. I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the living room watching TV.

"Hi Baby boy" my mom said looking at me. "Hey" I said taking a seat next to her she turned off the TV.

"What's wrong Eli?" my mom could always tell when something was wrong. "It's Julia" I said quietly.

"What about her?" She asked. "I- I feel bad mom, I didn't mean to yell at her it's just that Clare. She came back, and I was just so happy. Then Julia had to talk about her and I got angry.

"Oh Eli" my mom said sighing. "Julia should have talked to you. I mean you were a little hard on her, but still.

"What if she breaks up with me?" I started to get tears in my eyes just thinking about that. My mom put her arm around me.

"Eli, Julia isn't that kind of person, she loves you and you love her. I'm sure she won't break up with you because of one little stupid fight."

"Thanks mom". I said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I feel a lot better now".

I went up to my room and texted Julia. _ Hey babe, I'm sorry about yesterday- Eli_

I started to pick up my room, then herd my phone ring.

_It's okay boo, can I come over tonight? My mom and I aren't really getting along.-Julia_

Oh, no Clare is coming over for dinner; I don't know what to tell Julia. I decided to walk down stairs and talk to my mom.

"Hey mom, Can I ask you a question?'

"Sure baby boy, what's up?"

"Well It's just that Julia and her mom aren't getting along and-." My mom had interrupted me.

"Eli if Julia and her mom aren't getting along then she is more than welcome to come over." She smiled. "But she does have to be nice to Clare."

I went back up to my room and me texted Julia back.

_Hey, my mom said that you can come over; Clare is coming over for dinner so she said to be nice.-Eli _

I started cleaning my room again; I was almost done with my phone buzzed.

_Ugh. Fine I'll be on my best behavior; Collin is dropping me off on his way to work. Love you. –Julia_

Collin is like my best guy friend, I met him at the arcade when I was 11 and we have been friends ever sense, He lives right down the street from Julia so he brings her here all the time.

I checked the time on my phone 1:34 okay Clare is coming over in like 2 hours better go clean the bathrooms.

**Clare**

After I got down with my shower I decided to get dressed, I had a hard time choosing what to wear. Only because that's me I'm never sure about anything. I put on an orange flowy shirt then put on a grey cardigan then slipped on some white skinny jeans. I took my cardigan off because I didn't feel like wearing it. I painted my nails dark purple. When I checked my phone it was 11:56. So I painted my toes to waste time. Only about ten minutes went by. I remember that I told Jenna that I would write her.

My ex K.C. cheated on me with Jenna, but I don't blame her cause nobody knew that we were going out. It was still a secret I mean a few of my really close friends knew but I wasn't that close with Jenna. Jenna was the head cheerleader, blonde; perky she had big grayish bluish eyes. She was like every guys dream. Well according to K.C.

When Jenna found out that K.C. cheated on me she broke up with him in a heartbeat. I heard that he knocked some girl up. Jenna and I become really close after that. Before I left she told me to write her whenever I can.

_Dear Jenna, July 3__rd__ 2oll _

_I miss you like crazy, I met Eli yesterday he looked really happy to see me. I don't really remember much of Eli so I'll do my best to explain him. _

_Well my mom told me that Eli was my best friend and that we did everything together. She also said that he was a little weird like he was obsessed with death or something because he always wore black. He still seems the same; I really hope that I will be able to remember him. I wish I did maybe I would have been a lot happier than I have been._

_Okay now time for his girlfriend, her name is Julia and she dresses like him, like with all the black and junk. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She's really skinny and really pretty. They look like they're in love. Like really in love. Anyway she and Eli had this really big fight over me. His mom Cece and I could hear it all the way down stairs and his door was shut. Eli stood up for me and it made me really happy! I feel a little bad thou. I feel like I ruined a relationship. I hope their talking now. Anyway nothing else had happened except that my parents are leaving me home alone for a couple of days! I'm really happy I feel like they trust me again! Okay well I'm going over to Eli's on like an hour, we are having dinner. I'll tell you about it in the next letter. Oh. Yeah and don't forget to text me. _

_I love you (No Homo) _

_Clare._

I read thru my letter to make sure that there weren't any mistakes. Then I folded on stuck and stuck it in an envelope. I would put a stamp on it later and mail it. The time was now 1:45. The letter took longer than I expected. I went into the bathroom and did my make-up. I only wear little but of powder, Eyeliner and mascara. I also curl my eyelashes. I was getting antsy as the time I was supposed to go to Eli's came closer and closer. When I had 30 minutes I read for about 20 of those minutes. I was reading Invisible Monsters by Chuck Palahniuk. It was amazing so far. I spent 5 minutes checking my hair which I had touched up the curls. Then checked my make-up, I put on some black converse grabbed my book and phone said bye to my parents and walked out the door.

**Well I hope you liked it. My birthday is Sunday so I will maybe updated sometime this week. Well I'll try to. Anyway Jenna will kind of be O.O.C and maybe Clare and K.C. just a little with Clare and K.C. Anywaaay hope you enjoyed this. And I know it was kinda short. Im sorry. I'll try to do better. Thankss. **


	5. Dinner for Disaster !

**Hello Everyone Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel happy, and most of the time more reviews means faster update. Anyway thanks to the people who wished me a happy birthday. It made me feel like someone cared. Well I'm happy that people are enjoying my story. I'm thinking of making another story I have some of it written down, but that won't' be until a while. Anyway here's your chapter! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Our story has three parts: a beginning, middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever."<br>— Nicholas Sparks (Dear John)

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Clare, Only cause Julia usually texts me when she gets here and I go and open the door for her or she knocks. I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Clare said she looked pretty. She had on white skinny's which she rocked and she had on an orange top and a cardigan to put it all together.

"Hey Clare, Come on in!" I held the door opened and she walked in quietly. "I'm going to go shower and change; I'll be back down in a few. If Julia knocks please let her in. Cece is also in the kitchen."

I walked up the stairs and I went into my bathroom, Then I striped of my clothes turned the shower on and stepped in. Showers never take me long, unless I want them too.

**Clare**

After Eli went upstairs I walked into the kitchen and saw Cece cooking away.

"Well hey there Stranger"! Cece said

"Hello Cece" I replied giving her a side hug, "Eli is taking a shower he said he would be down in a little bit.

"Oh, Okay would you like to help me? I don't get much help because Eli is always with Julia and she hates to cook, and Bullfrog is always at the radio station."

"Oh Cece you didn't even have to ask." I said to her while I took of my cardigan. "What do you need me to do first?" I asked. "Well you think you could make rolls?"

I laughed, "Yeah, sure anything." Cece handed me an apron and headed me a roll of Pillsbury rolls.

About 5 minutes into baking there was a knock at the door, "Oh that must be Julia, Eli told me to let her in when she came" I said to Cece while wiping my hands off. I Went over to the door and opened it.

"Uh hi Clare" Julia looked uncomfortable "Hi Julia" I said with a smile. I opened the door more and she walked in. She shut the door behind her.

Julia had in black skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt, which was black also. If she was hiding in the dark your probably couldn't find her. After a few silent moments she spoke up.

"Why are you wearing an apron?"

"Oh, I'm helping Cece cook" I replied with a smile she didn't look in my eyes when she talked to me she looked down. After a few more moments she didn't say anything so I went back to the kitchen to continue helping Cece.

"Baby girl you don't have to help." Cece looked at me. "Oh Cece I want to, I really do I miss cooking with you. Oh it looks like being here is helping me get memories back."

"Oh Clare, that's good! Or so I hope it is." Cece chuckled. "Oh Cece is wonderful!"

"Oh Okay well let's get back to cooking this chicken isn't going to cook its self you know."

About 10 minutes later Eli came down, I could hear him come down then I heard voices in the living room.

**Eli**

I came downstairs to Julia looking like a ninja; I'm dead serious she was covered in black clothes.

"Hey Jules" I said giving her a kiss; her lips were chapped

"I missed that" she said as we pulled away. I smiled "Me too."

"Dinner will be ready soon." Said Clare who had been in the room for who knows how long. I turned and looked at Clare she has on an apron. She was probably helping Cece. Something that Julia never did; I wish she did.

"Ah helping Cece cook I see." Clare started blushing I loved it when she did. "Yeah, I haven't for a while." Clare went back into the kitchen to finish up.

"So Eli, I wondering if we could maybe, go to our special place tomorrow?" Julia and I had a special place it was a cliff. It had a beautiful view. "Sure babe" I replied. He rough and crackled lips met mine soft and smooth ones again.

I heard Cece shout that dinner was ready so I grabbed Julia's hand and we walked to the dining room. Cece and Clare had already sat down next to each so I sat across from Clare and Julia sat next to me.

I looked at the plate in front of me it was Chicken Fedicini Alfredo with rolls, it looked amazing. I grabbed my fork and started to eat. The creamy sauce slithered down my throat. "Eli" Clare started.

She waited a few minutes while I was staring at her. "Oh never mind I forgot that you guys don't pray" I heard Julia scoff. "Clare I see that you are starting to remember things"

"Yes she is, she actually remember that she used to help me cook all the time" said Cece

"And spend the night" added Clare. I looked at Julia who started to choke. "What"! She yelled.

I looked at Clare who was looking down she was also twirling he thumbs around each other. That meant she was scared or nervous.

I sighed and spoke up. "You heard Clare correctly, she used to stay here and I used to stay at her house." Julia looked at me like with bugged eyes.

"Julia we weren't even dating yet". Julia put her for down and looked at me. "I know but still you stood up for her in that fight we had".

"Ugh why are you bringing that up"? I asked

"Because it happened and I can." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay then how about that time you stood up for Collin"? I asked her.

"You can't bring that up"!

"Why not, it happened last week and I can. Just like you said" I crossed my arms now pissed.

"Fuck this shit, fuck you!" I saw Clare flinch at the cuss words that flew out of Julia's mouth.

"Julia" I said calmly. "I have fucked you" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I've fucked you and Collin, I fucked him before I came here." Julia covered her mouth when she finished. She had just now realized what she said.

"Oh baby I didn't mean that!" Julia said getting tears in her eyes. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times then someone answered.

"_Hey Eli, how is my bro"?_

"_Not good Collin, is it true?"_

"_Is what true"? He asked._

"_Have you fucked my girlfriend?" I shouted into the phone. There was some silence and then a sigh._

"_Yeah I have."_

"_How long?"_

"_Um about 6 months."_

"_What happed to bros before hoes?" I asked I heard Julia gasp at my question._

"_God man I don't know." _

"_Goodbye, I said and hung up._

**Clare**

Shit I really need to watch what I say; Eli and Julia are fighting again, Because of me again. But this time it was bad, really bad.

I can't believe Julia cheated on Eli. When Eli hung up the phone and nobody said anything I knew it was time for me to say something.

"Eli, I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship with this hore." Everybody looked at me, and I knew why.

Cece decided it was time to leave and got up and went to her room upstairs.

"It's okay Clare; this hore can now go fuck other hores as she pleases. Julia was staring at Eli and I shocked.

"Julia I can't believe you would do that, like really you had the nerve after 2 years, 2 fucking years Julia. I hope you know were over. I want all my stuff and you can march your slutty self to my room and get all of your shit out of my room."

Eli was pissed; I mean I don't blame him but wow. To my surprise Julia started crying and she went up to Eli's room and got all of her stuff. It took her about an hour and she cried the whole entire time. Then after she was done someone picked her up. I think it was Collin.

"Clare, will you stay the night. Please I need someone, you can borrow some of my clothes, or we can stay at your house I don't care just please."

Eli was in tears and was shaking uncontrollably; I just couldn't leave him her alone. That would be mean.

"Sure Eli I would love to stay".

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? I couldn't kill Julia off. That would take too long. Hahaha. Did anyone see that coming? Anyway next chapter Clare remembers a lot of stuff. Okay well do what you do best and review. <strong>

**P.S. Sorry it wasnt that long, It's late and i have church at ike 8. But i really wanted to update this . I dont think that i will have to time tomorrow and if i do i will start Chapter 6 . SO yeaaah ! Revieww Reviewwww Reviewwwwwww! **

**Thankss.**

**~Eclarelover12~**


	6. Special Bonding

**I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, they meant a lot to me. Scene I got so many I decided to give you guys and early update because I don't have school today. So here are some shout outs.**

_**I3Ben**_**- I know I need to make longer chapters I just try to update fast plus I'm new at writing fanfictions.**

_**Leashia96- **_**I hope that your eyes are back to normal now. Also thanks you for the Happy Birthday it made my day.**

_**IluvClare101- **_**I didn't really get why you said no offense but thanks for the review and I'm glad that you reviewed. **

**I love to see new people review and I'm really happy with the reviews that I got last chapter. Anyway here is your quote and then your story. Enjoy. ALSO remember Your Beautiful **

**~Eclarelover12~**

* * *

><p>"In good times, in bad times I'll be on your side forever more, that's what friends are for."<p>

-Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I know that Clare and I just got back in touch and it might have been weird for me to ask her to stay over, but I really needed her.

"Clare I want to thank you". Clare and I were sitting on the couch her head was resting in my lap. Clare looked up to me.

"For what?" "I messed up your relationship and I made Julia look bad in front of your mom. I feel like I made a bad impression. Clare was still looking up at me her beautiful blue eyes full of sadness.

"Clare you made me realize what Julia is, she's a hore. You made me realize that before I made a horrible mistake. I don't want you to be sad or sorry. I was my decision to break it off with her."

Clare smiled at me. "Looks like it's just you, and I blue eyes." I saw Clare smile at me.

"I remember the first day you called me that. We were playing hide and seek".

_*Flashback*_

"_8, 9, 10! Here or not here I come!" shouted Clare. They were in Clare's backyard. She was searching everywhere but she couldn't find Eli anywhere. _

"_Oh Elllii! Where are yoouuu?" Clare shouted. She heard something rustle in the trees, so she stopped in her tracks._

_She then peered her head in to the trees and say Eli. "Found you!" Eli looked at her he was sitting in a tree. _

"_I don't feel like getting down can we just chill in the tree instead?" Eli was lounging on the branches. _

"_I don't know how to climb a tree" Clare mumbled. "Oh sure you can. Here come over and I'll pull you up." _

_Clare walked over to the tree. Eli held out his hand and Clare took it. Their hands got warm really quickly but they pretended that they didn't feel anything. Eli helped Clare up and they sat in the tree._

"_Told you it wasn't that hard Blue Eyes." Clare smiled at the new nickname that Eli had given her. _

"_I like that" she said. "Like what Blue Eyes?" he asked with a smirk. _

"_Blue Eyes, I like the name." She started blushing. "Me too. That's why I made it up, Cause you know I do love eyes. They really pretty, like you." Eli started blushing. _

_Clare looked at him with a huge smile. "Really you think I'm pretty?" Clare asked she was still blushing. _

"_Well yeah, why are you acting so surprised?"_

"_Well no one has ever called me pretty before, and I'm happy that you're the first."Clare said proudly._

"_Well I'm honored" Eli said. He reached for Clare's hand and they interlaced hands._

_*End of Flashback*_

"You know you were really the first one to call me pretty" Clare said looking at Eli happy that she remembered that.

"Really, I still can't believe that and that you cut off your hair. I really liked your long hair."

"Eli let's play the question game." Clare said sitting up. "How do you play?"

"Really you have never played the question game? Wow I'm surprised. Okay I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. Then you ask me a question and I have to answer your question truthfully, got it?"

Eli nodded, "Yeah I'll go first" he said. I nodded and laded back down with my head in Eli's lap.

"Who was your first kiss"?

"Well you were, I think." I said blushing I wasn't really sure cause I couldn't remember. "Your right" He said. "I was just testing you." I nodded. "Okay my turn. Hmm, when I left what did you do?

He was silent for a moment. "Well to tell you the truth, I cried all day and night. I was so sad and heartbroken. I felt like haft of me was gone." Eli was getting teary eyed.

"Oh I did the same thing, or at least I think I did." We started laughing, "Oh Clare, what would I do without you?"

"Well let's see you would still be dating that hore, you would have had a horrible first kiss and much more." Clare said. "I think your right there, Missy."

We sat in silence forgetting about the game and just replaying memories. Well I was replaying memories that I remembered. Sooner or later I fell asleep.

**Eli**

I saw that Clare had fallen asleep on my lap so I picked her up. I didn't see the water on the floor and we slipped. Clare actually fell on top of me upside down. She awoke with a start she lifted her head that was at my feet and looked at me.

"Sorry I was trying to carry you to bed, but I slipped on water and here we are." I said blushing.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Well are we gunna get up?" she asked. "Actually it's really comfortable and I was thinking of staying here."

"What in the world is going on here?" Cece asked. She must have heard me and Clare fall. Before Clare or I could explain the front door opened.

"Hey there Eli and, Clarabelle." Said Bullfrog walking straight to the kitchen. He then ran back out, Clarabelle!" He screamed. Clare was more than happy to jump up and give him a big hug. "Hey there Bullfrog." Clare was haft laughing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still hugging her. "We moved back my dad got a new job here." She explained. Bullfrog just nodded.

"You guys care to explain why you were on the floor?" Cece looked at me. "Well Clare fell asleep and I was trying to carry her to bed but I slipped on some water and that's how you saw us.

Cece nodded. "Okay well I'm going back to bed, see you upstairs in a little hunny." Bullfrog nodded and kissed her.

"Clarabelle, we will have to catch up tomorrow, I'm to beat to process things."

"I understand, see you in the morning. Clare hugged Bullfrog and he went upstairs to bed.

"I love your parents"

"Oh trust me they like you, I don't even understand why they like you so much, you're horrible, ugly, and fat."I said full or sarcasm. Apparently Clare didn't get the sarcasm part and she ran to the bathroom in tears. I ran after her, "Clare, open the door" she had locked the door and I couldn't get in and I was worried.

"Clare what's going on? Why are you crying I was kidding I didn't mean anything. You know that I'm full of sarcasm." I could hear Clare crying and it wanted me to cry.

I kept pounding on the door and finally she opened the door and came out. "Clare what was that? Why did you take off crying? Please answer me."

"It was the summer of 8th grade, there was this boy named K.C. he said he liked me and I believed him. After one year of dating I caught him cheating with my best friend she didn't know we were dating. He called me fat, ugly and everything he told me my eyes were ugly. I just got so upset and I did this." She showed me her wrists there were scars, all along her veins.

"Every time someone says something bad about me I can hear his voice saying those things. It makes me so upset. I went to therapy for it, but sometimes I still feel like cutting, but I don't".

"Wow, Clare I'm sorry I had no idea, I was just playing."

"I know Eli, I didn't mean to scare you or freak you out." She gave me a small smile and I knew that everything was going to be okay, for now.

"Well, I think that we should go on up to bed." Clare nodded in agreement. We got upstairs and I gave her black sweatpants and a Dead Hands T-Shirt. "No way," Clare gasped. "What Clare?"

"I love Dead Hands, there amazing." She climbed in to my bed and I turned out the light. I crawled in bed next to Clare. Clare and I were used to sleeping with each other. I wrapped my arms around Clare's waist, ands she put her head on my chest and that's how we fell asleep.

**Clare**

I woke up to somebody's arms around me and my head on someone's chest. It was Eli, I heard that his breath was even which meant that he was still sleeping. I looked up at him; he looked so peaceful sleeping. I grabbed my iphone which was under the pillow on my side. I had a couple of texts

_Clare, I hope you're at Eli's text me when you get this- Mom_

_Hey, how's life in Canada? I haven't gotten a letter so their better be a good excuse.-Jenna_

_Clare, text me, your mom and I are worried.-Dad_

I decided to text mom and dad back first, so I sent them the same message.

_Hey, sorry just got your messages. I stayed the night at Eli's things got crazy here. But don't worry I'm still a virgin and I haven't cut myself. I'll be home later love you. XOXO- Clare_

I then texted Jenna.

_It's good and sorry I've been with Eli I have a letter written for you I just haven't gotten to send it. Once you get the letter you will know who Eli is. I'm getting some of my memories back. Which is good. When I go home I'll send you the letter. I stayed the night at Eli's.-Clare_

I put my phone back under the pillow and laid back down. I wish I could stay in Eli's arms forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know kinda short Chapter. I'm sorry it's like almost 3 am and I need to go to sleep. Maybe I'll post again today! Anway Keep Smiling and Stay Beautiful! <strong>

**Xoxo ~Eclarelover12~**

**Review Here ! **


	7. Who's Adam ?

**Hi I have a couple of reasons for not updating. 1. I was waiting for more reviews 2. I wasn't really inspired because I only got 2 reviews. 3. I was sick I had a sore throat and I missed 3 days of school. I still have a stuffy nose and I have a small cough, and finally 4. I have been too lazy. 5. I write fan fictions secretly only some friends know and I can't bring my computer in my room so I haven't been able to type that much. Okay well I know that you want to read so go ahead. **

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.

**Edgar Allan Poe**

**Eli **

Clare must have thought I was asleep when she checked her phone but I was awake and I had been awake. I didn't get much sleep because I had been replaying memories good and bad, some about Clare some about Julia.

Clare's head was on my chest, I kept my eyes closed because I knew that if she knew I was awake that she would most likely get up, and I still needed comfort. I felt Clare's phone vibrate but she didn't turn to get it then I looked down at her, and noticed that her eyes were closed. I reached for her iphone and it said that she had a text from Jenna.

I knew that this is wrong but I couldn't help it I clicked the view button and read the text.

_No, I wanna know who Eli is, what's his last name? I'm gunna look him up on Facerange-Jenna_

I smirked to myself realizing that Clare had told Jenna about me. I decided that I wanted to mess with Jenna.

_Goldsworthy, that's his last name. Look him up and tell me what you think.-Clare_

I set Clare's phone back down and looked at Clare to make sure she was still asleep. I closed my eyes for about 2 minutes. Clare's phone had vibrated again. I grabbed her phone and viewed the text from Jenna.

_Oo. Clare he's hot ! Tell me details. I don't want to wait for the letter.-Jenna_

I smirked again she thinks I'm hot. Well guess it's time to do my final act in Mess with Jenna thru texts with Clare's phone.

_Ugh, fine call me. I'll tell you everything.-Clare_

Maybe about 5 seconds after I sent the text a picture with a blonde girl labeled Jenna was calling. I hit answer.

"Clare spill now!"

"I'm sorry Clare can't come to the phone right now she's too busy sleeping on Eli's chest to answer the phone. Oh yeah and by the way I, Eli have been texting you for about 5 minutes now so I know that you called me hot."

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds. So I thought that she hung up. Then Jenna spoke up.

"Can you have her call me when she wakes up please?"

"Sure, and have a nice day" I said then I hung up.

I put the phone back down and looked at Clare who was awake and looking at me. "Did you hear that I asked"?

"Loud and clear and I can't believe that you just did that." I chuckled "Why?"

She sat up and looked at me "I don't know it's a figure a speech." I sat up too. "I missed this Blue eyes. I said staring in her bright blue eyes. "Me too" she replied after a moment of silence. I got off the bed and stretched my arms. I had on boxers so I went in the drawer and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants. Clare got up and walked down stairs and I followed her. Cece was in the kitchen when we got downstairs, "Finally you two are up" Cece said.

"Yeah, sorry about that mom". She just nodded. "What do you guys want for brunch?" Eli looked at me. "Well Clare you heard the women, what would you like?" Clare slapped me on my arm. "Whoa, there you know that I don't tolerate violence" I said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, but don't call your mother women, us women take it offensive." I smiled "Well sorry mother" I said to Clare. "Don't get smart with me." She replied mother-like. I looked at Cece who was laughing to herself. "I swear you guys never change." She told us. "So, what do you guys want?" she asked again. "Whatever is easy" Clare replied.

"Honey I can make anything I don't mind, I love to cook." Cece smiled. "Well them make us some pancakes momma!" I replied, "Coming right up" she said. Clare walked into the living room and I followed. She picked up a book off of the couch. I read the cover _Invisible Monsters._

"That's a good one" I replied she turned and looked at me. "Yeah it really good so far, I'm almost done. "I didn't know that you still liked to read" She said. I smirked "I didn't think you remembered that I liked to read". She blushed and I sat on the couch. I patted the couch telling her to come sit next to me. She walked over and sat down. "I didn't till just now. I'm actually really happy that I came back. I wasn't at first, but now I am. I can't wait to see everyone. My mom said something about this kid Adam, but I don't remember anyone named Adam." I smiled "ah you haven't met Adam yet, she's talking about Gracie. Does that ring a bell? Clare smiled "Yeah I remember her but what does she have to do with this Adam dude"?

"I'm going to have to let him tell you. It's not my story to tell." She frowned "Well can you call him and Gracie and have them come over? I miss her and I want to hear this story." I sighed and pulled out my phone, Clare squealed. It rang a few times then he answered.

"Hey, Eli whatcha doing bro" I chucked. "Nothing man, listen I have Clare here remember her?" Adam was silent for a moment then he spoke. "Yeah, I remember her, did she move back?

"Yeah she did". I paused for a second. "She doesn't know about Adam, do you think you could come over and explain?" Adam was silent. "Sure I'll be over in a few, Bye" I hung up.

"Well he's going to come over in a few minutes." I said to Clare "What about Gracie?" Clare asked pouting slightly, "She's coming too". Clare and I just sat in silence, waiting for Adam to arrive. I had forgotten that she didn't know about Adam, and how did her parents know. They must have called Adam's parents and talked to them. I heard a knock at the door and got up. "He's here" I said to Clare who looked asleep, she opened her eyes and smiled.

**Clare**

I was so excited to see Gracie, but Eli kept saying something about this kid Adam. So when Eli opened the door and I saw a dude walk in alone, I had no idea what was going on. "Where's Gracie?" I asked confused.

The boy who walked in who I believe is Adam said "Clare, I need to tell you something." Adam looked a lot like Gracie. "Okay, about what"? Adam looked at me "I'm Gracie" he said looking at me straight in the face. My jaw dropped, this kid had to be kidding. Before I could say anything he spoke again. "I'm FTM which is female to male transgender. I was born a girl but I'm a guy between the ears, you understand?" I looked at Eli who was standing against the front door with one of his hands on the doorknob. "I think, so after I left you realized that you're a guy? Are you sure your just not a tomboy?" I asked. "I'm positive that I'm not a tomboy, just trust me okay?"

"I trust you and if you're a guy between the ears, that means you like girls; does that mean your lesbian or your straight?" I asked. "Well, I think I'm straight scene I'm a guys between the ears."

"Oh, I see; thanks for telling me. It's really nice to see you again", I smiled.

"Okay, well you see why I couldn't tell you Clare" asked Eli who was now walking to Adam and me. "Yes I do, at first I was like why can't you tell me anything, but now I understand." Cece came out and told us that breakfast was ready, and told Adam he could eat with us but he had to leave. After Eli and I ate we went up to his room.

"Wow, you have a lot of pictures of Dead Hands" I said while staring at his posters. "They're the best band ever and I can't believe you like them. He said smirking. Before I could say anything his phone went off. "Hold on someone is calling." He said while answering.

**Eli**

When I picked up my phone I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. so I had no idea who was calling. "Hello"?

"Babe, I'm really sorry I love and miss you." Great it was Julia and she was in tears. "Julia, you know you're not sorry, you're sorry that you got caught."

"Eli that's not true, my mom doesn't like you, and she likes Collin, and she said that the only way I can stay in the house is if I date Collin." I sighed, "Julia why didn't you tell me; and you fucked Collin, why that's all I want to know."

"Because of Collin, I told him and he said that the only way that he would pretend is if we fucked, and also because Collin told me that if I told you that he wouldn't pretend." She was crying harder now. "Okay so what do you want me to do?" I asked her. "I want you to take me back, and stop talking to Collin, and don't even call him after we hang up. Just cut off all communications with him" she wasn't crying as bad as she was now. "Okay, Julia but only because I love you still." I looked at Clare and saw her on her phone. "Oh thank you baby, I miss you can I come see you?"

"Um, I'm kind of busy right now; Clare and I are bonding and catching up." I heard her sigh on the other line. "Okay I love you," She said. "Love you too bye", and then I hung up.

Clare looked up at me, "can I have Adam's number?" I smirked "Sure". I gave it to her then she told me she had to go. So we hugged and said our goodbyes and she went out the door. It was about oneish, so I went to play C.O.D

**Clare**

I couldn't believe that Eli was taking Julia back, he doesn't deserve to date that little shit whore. He can do much better than her; ugh why did I care. I decided to text Adam and ask him about this.

_Hey Adam, Eli gave me your number and I really need to talk to you about something can we meet up at the dot?-Clare _

I had walked into my house and saw my mom in the kitchen "Hey mom," she looked up and smiled "Hey there sweetie, how was your night?" I smiled "Good, I slept really good and I meet Adam and he told me about how she became him; oh and Eli knows". Mom my looked confused "Eli knows what?" I sighed "About my problem"

"Oh, that's good that you told him, look I got to run up to the church to talk about a fundraiser; I won't be back too late." She kissed me on the head. "Love you baby girl" I smiled "Love you to mom, where is dad?"

"Oh, he had to go to work to figure out a few things; I'm not sure when he will be back", and with that she went out the door. Great, finally some peace and quiet, I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it.

_Sure Clare that sounds great, meet up in 20?-Adam _

_Yeah, that's good, I got to shower anyway see you in 20-Clare_

I noticed that I still had Eli's clothes on so I set them on my bed then climbed into the shower. I washed my hair then my body, I took about 6 minutes showers but this one took about 4. I grabbed my towel and dried me and my hair off. Then went into my room, I looked in my drawers and grabbed a bra and underwear then a pair of Hollister shorts and put on Eli's Dead Hands shirt. I went and blow dried my hair and put on make-up. Then slipped on sandals grabbed my phone and walked out of the house.

I really have no idea how I remembered how to get to The Dot, but somehow I did. While I was on my way to The Dot I saw this couple holding hands, the guy had shaggy black hair and was dressed in all black like Eli and the girl had long black hair and looked like Julia, as they came closer I saw that it was Julia. Holy Shit she's still cheating on Eli, I've got to get to The Dot and tell Adam now.

**Well what did you think? I bet you all kind of want to kill me, do any of you believe Julia's story? And Clare was with Collin, just letting you know. I'm sorry that I took a long time to update it's been like 2 weeks. I haven't got the time and I haven't been in the mood. **

**Anyway please review, and also 5 reviews for next chapter. ( : You all are beautiful people !**


	8. The Lying Game

**Hello, I didn't get 5 reviews for my last chapter and that makes me upset. So I will need 8 reviews for the next chapter. If I don't get them then I might have to quit this story, I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but if people aren't reading this and aren't enjoying this then why must I waste my time. It's 8 reviews cause I got 2 reviews last chapter and I still need 3 and for the next chapter I need 5 so I added them and got 8! Anyway I want to thank the people that reviewed. Also I need to answer this question I went to go p.m. you and I saw that you don't get p.m's so I'll tell you on here . **

_**Emily Laurina:**_** I see what you're saying but you have to be patient, it's the key. So I know that you hate Julia and Eli together but its part of the story so I just wanted to tell you. **

**In other word here is chapter 8 of Remembering.**

* * *

><p>We are shaped by our thoughts; we become what we think. When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

I tried to get to The Dot as fast as possible; when I got there I saw Adam and went over to sit with him. "Hey Clare", he said waving. "Hi Adam thanks for coming." I smiled at him. "No problem, anything for you." Then a waiter came by his name was Peter and I remember a boyfriend if Darcy's that was named Peter. I asked him if he knew Darcy and he said that he had dated her, and I told him how I was her sister. He then asked how she was doing and told me that anything was in the house.

"Clare, what did you really call me over here for? Adam asked. I had totally forgotten that Adam was there. "Oh, yeah well you know how Eli and Julia were dating?" he nodded yes. "Let's just say that she doesn't like me and called me some things that Eli didn't like and you know how Eli gets."

"Where is this all going?" Adam asked confused. "Just listen, well I guess she had asked Eli if she could come over cause of reasons with her family, and Cece had invited me over for dinner. So Eli told Julia I was coming over, and she said that she would be nice. Well I had remembered the sleepover Eli, and I would have. Well Julia got pissed and said things like how she has fucked Collin and still does.

"Wait, you mean the Julia that acts all nice and sweet, but is hot-headed is sleeping with Eli's best friend?"

"You mean ex best friend Adam". Adam told me to continue so I did. "Well she then called him while I was there today, and apologized, and made up this lame ass story about how her mom makes her, and all this shit, any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good I follow, so what happened? " I took a sip of my sweet tea that Peter had brought me while I was telling the story. "Well he forgave her and I felt really pissed that he took that whore back so I told him that I needed to be home. That's when I texted you to meet me, well while I was walking here I think I saw Julia with Collin holding hands walking, but I have no idea what Collin looks like."

"Does he have shaggy black hair a little longer than Eli's and he wears all black he might be a little taller than Eli too."

"Yup, that's him, he had blown Julia off to hang out with me but I left."

"Wow, anyway you want to stay and chat a little?"

"Sure, we have a quite a bit of catching up to-do."

**Eli**

Clare had left really fast, it was kind of weird. I hope I didn't do anything to upset here. I decided to see if Adam wanted to hang out.

_Hey, want to come over and play video games.-Eli_

_Sorry, man I can't kind of busy maybe later.-Adam_

That was weird Adam always hung out with me when I asked him, so I called Julia and asked her to meet me at the dot. I told my mom I was leaving and she told me to be safe.

When I got to the dot I saw that Julia wasn't there but I saw that Adam and Clare were there. So I walked over and sat next to Clare which seemed to surprise here. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Um hey Eli didn't expect to see you here." I shrugged, "Julia is meeting me here because everyone bailed on me." I was kind of upset that Clare left me to go hang out with Adam. I noticed that Clare and Adam were mouthing words to each other. "What's up with you guys?" Adam and Clare turned and looked at me. Adam was the one too talk this time, "Nothing, were just talking."

"You guys can't tell me what you guys were talking about?" I was mad now, "Actually we can't Eli, not yet." Clare had spoken that time. "Whatever"- before I could finish Julia walked up. "Hey babe" she said kissing me on the lips. "Hi Adam, Hi Clare" Julia said Adam said "Hello", and Clare just smiled and said "Did you have a nice walk, I saw you when I had walked here; you know you weren't far from here why did it take you so long to get here?" Julia started glaring at Clare, while Clare just crossed her arms over her chest.

**Clare**

When Eli randomly came up and sat next to me I was surprised and confused, why was he here and did he hear me tell Adam about Julia, god I hope not. When Eli wasn't looking I started talking to Adam well I started mouthing words.

"What's he doing here?" I mouthed to Adam. "I don't know, he texted me and asked me to hang out but I told him I couldn't." I didn't understand all of that but before I could ask Eli had looked at us, and asked us what we were talking about. He seemed angry, probably because I left Eli to talk to Adam, and Adam couldn't hang out with him because he was with me.

When Julia walked in and kissed Eli I knew we were going to have problems. So I decided to ask her how her walk was but of course I wasn't going to mention Collin. When I asked her she gave a glare, and I just crossed my arms over my chest. Eli looked confused, "You said that your mom dropped you off." Eli sounded angry, "She did I just walked home". I don't think Eli was buying it. "Clare how long have you been here"? I thought for a minute, "about 20 minutes."

Eli reached into his pocket and pulled his iphone out he unlocked it and checked something. "Julia I called you about 15 minutes ago. "Clare how far were you from the dot when you saw Julia?" Gosh, I say one thing, and it's like I'm a criminal in an interrogation room. "I don't know like not even 5 minutes", Eli looked like he got even angrier. "Julia if Clare saw you that means when she got here I called you, and you walked home then your mom called you then that means that you wouldn't have enough time to get home and have your mom drop you off and get here in the time you that you did." Eli was practically yelling, Julia looked worried and pissed, and Adam looked like he was enjoying this.

"Julia what are you lying about, I know that it's not about walking because Clare doesn't lie, she can't." I blushed I can't believe Eli remembered that. "Why do you always talk about her?" Julia asked she was pissed just like I predicted. "Julia don't bring Clare into this again, remember what happen last ". Julia scoffed, "Whatever, babe just look I was talking to Collin." I saw Eli tense up at the shout of his ex best friend's name. I looked at Julia who had noticed that Eli had tensed up, but she just continued with her story. "I told him about how we can't be"- Eli cut her off. "You can't be what fuck buddies anymore? Hm, Julia; I thought I told you not to talk to him anymore?" I looked at Adam and he was kind of laughing, I could see why Adam was laughing this was pretty funny. It was funny to watch Julia make up these fake and pathetic stories and excuses. "Eli" I had said motioning him to get up and I pulled him away from everyone. "Please just listen to Julia hear her side of the story."

"Clare I really want to but I can't she lied to me, I really need you to tell me what you saw when you saw her." God lee I don't want to tell him, it's going to make him go crazy. So I decided to lie, "Eli I saw her walking with Collin and as I got closer he looked pretty pissed, and he was kind of like yelling at her. Then he walked away, and she started walking; she looked kind of upset."

Eli smirked at me which meant he bought it, he then surprised me by kissing me on the cheek; my cheek got warm, and I knew I started blushing. "What was that for" I asked, he shrugged "For being a good friend". Julia then walked over to us, "Everything going okay over here?" she asked while glaring at me. "Yeah everything's great Clare was just telling me to hear you out, and see what you have to say." Julia smiled "Thanks Clare" she mumbled, I smiled and nodded. She and Eli left after that, and I went back over to Adam and told him what I told Eli.

**Eli**

When I heard that Julia walked here, I flipped I hate having girls walk places by them self's. I have protective issues because I had this Aunt that was abusive by a boyfriend and I told her that I would protect her, and every other girl that was in my life. I haven't told Julia that because I don't want her to flip and worry, she gets like that.

I had Julia get into Morty and I dropped her off at home; I really needed to think some things through. When I got home nobody was there, my dad was probably at the station, and my mom I have no clue. I went up to my room, and sat on my bed, and grabbed my macbook. I got onto Facerange and started creeping on Collin's profile, I saw her latest status.

_Just had an amazing walk with my baby (:_

It said it was posted over an hour ago; Julia was already at the dot by then. That means that what Julia said was true, and what Clare had said. God, if they had been lying that would have been bad; I don't think that I would be able to trust them. I was kind of tired so I decided to take a nap. I had a dream well it was more of a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Eli, I really need you right now" Clare had said over the phone; "I'm sacred nobody is home and it looks like it's about to pour any minute." _

"_Clare, I'm sure that your parents will be home very soon; have you tried to call them?" She said yes, "They didn't answer I tried them each like 5 times in the past hour. Darcy isn't answering either." I sighed and looked at my clock it was 12:57. Her parents have never been out this late without answering their phones. I kicked the covers off of me and told Clare I would be there in less than 3 minutes; then we hung up. I had on boxers so I slid on some black sweat pants, and a Dead Hands shirt, grabbed my phone and walked out the door._

_It was pouring; really bad so when I ran over to Clare's house I was pretty much soaked. She was standing outside waiting for me when I got there. We walked inside together, went up into her room and laid down in her bed. We fell asleep pretty fast; when we woke up nobody was there._

_End of Flashback_

**Clare**

Adam and I left The Dot and went our separate ways; him to the store to pick up things for his mom and me to the library to get some books to read. I entered the library and saw that there weren't very many people there. I made my way over to the Young Adult section and heard voices; voices that sounded familiar; well one of them did. "Babe you know that I love you, okay?" it was a girl I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. The other voice then responded "I know you do, but what about the other guy? You know Eli, why haven't you broken up with him?"

Julia that's who it was, she must be with Collin. Gosh can this girl take a hint, she much be a really fucked up whore if she is going to do this to Eli. Eli is sweet, caring, protective, sexy- wait did I just say sexy? Surely I didn't mean it, well you get the point I was trying to make. I heard that the voices had stopped I looked in an empty space where a book had been removed, they were in the next row; making out. Now that's just nasty so I decided to show myself.

I walked around the book self and onto the row they were in, "Excuse me this is a library not a drive in make-out movie." They both turned and looked at me, Julia looked horrified, well she was about to be horrified because of what I was about to say next.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did yall think? I think it was a pretty damn good chapter, now pretty please review. The only reason I will delete this story is if I don't get any reviews per chapter. It takes awhile to type these stories, and I need reviews to feel like people are reading this. SO don't just favorite the story favorite it and REVIEW IT ! SO Eli's flashback will mean something later on, I'm thinking about writing another story. Tell me what you think ! Till then Goodbyee .<strong>

**Stay Smiling !**


	9. Bitch Pleasee

**Hello my lovely readers, how are you? Good I hope, anyway I would like to thanks all the reviews that I got. I didn't get as many as I wanted but that's okay. Also next weekend I have a Jake Owen concert to go to then I'm going to be hanging out with him, so I have no idea if I will be able to Update. But anyway here is your chapter. Wait before you read I just wanted to say that I love the song Situations by Escape the Fate and the video! Also Ronnie Radke is really hot! Okay now you can go! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or Escape the Fate or Ronnie Radke/ Falling in Reverse**

* * *

><p><em>Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave<em>

_If he knew of that person you had became! _

_I will not just lay down and take this!_

_Not again, Not again!_

_You have left my heart, black and blue_

_Just like your father did to you! _

_How does it feel, knowing your buried alive_

_See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside_

_There I was, strung out and drug through the mud_

_I must agree, you're just like me._

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

"Julia may I ask what you're doing here"? I crossed my arms over my chest, "Looking for a book sweet heart". She said adding a fake smile. "Really and was the book in Collins mouth?"

"No, but- I cut her off. "No! No buts you're cheating on Eli again, and this is the last time! He has been nothing but good to you, and your treating him like shit! He doesn't deserve any of this. I lied to him for the first time to make him happy, but I can see that I chose the wrong thing and I don't know if he will ever believe me. I'm done lying for you, so either you tell him the truth or I will." Julia just stood there and stared at me.

"Fine ill go over and tell him right now." She grabbed Collin's hand and walked away. Jesus I thought I was never going to get that I out. I said to myself. Then I remember why I was here and went off to look for a book.

It took me like an hour to find the book I wanted, but I had found it. I walked out of the library and walked home. When I got there I saw that my mom was home. "Mom?" I called when I walked inside. "In here Clare" she called from the office. I walked in there and found her typing away in her lap top. "Whatcha doing" I asked. "Just typing some things for the fundraiser that I'm working on."

"What is it about"? She twirled the chair and faced me. "That is none of your business" I frowned "I was just asking." I walked out of the room and shut the door. I walked up the steps to my room. I sat on my bed. My mom never acts like that she always tells me what she's working on, but I shouldn't worry, right? I decided it would it be best to clear my head so I decided to take a bath. I walked into my bathroom and turned the water in the tub on. I turned it to make it hot then started taking my clothes off. I looked at myself in the mirror I had scars on my stomach. It's a good thing that Eli never saw them, I changed into pajamas in his bathroom last night but I still get worried. I don't cut myself anymore because I went to rehab for it.

I noticed that the tub was almost overflowing so I hurried over to shut the water off. I climbed into the tub and felt all of my muscles relax. I laid back and closed my eyes.

**Eli **

That flashback was a long time ago it was like 5 months before Clare left. Speaking of Clare I wonder what she is doing. Her beautiful blue eyes; brown bouncy curls; she's just so fucking beautiful, Wait did I just really think that? I honestly didn't mean that. Anywaaaay, lets continue where was? Ah, yes I wonder what Clare is up too. I haven't heard from her in a little while. Before I could get to Clare's name in my phone to call her Julia had started calling.

"Hello, Babe you okay?"

"Yeah Eli I'm fine, it's just that I need to talk to you, It's important." I thought for a moment. "Yeah, you need me to come get you?" she was silent for a moment. "Yeah that's fine, see you in a few." Before I could say anything she had hung up.

When I got to Julia's house I thought that it would be best if I just texted her, Julia's parents didn't like me. Well her dad and step-mom, her mom died. Julia spent a lot of time over at my place because her dad like totally hates her because her step-mom Carrie basically makes Julia look like a whore and bitch. So her dad Joe pretty much listens to Carrie and hates Julia.

Hey I'm outside; I didn't want to knock in case your step-mom or dad was home- Eli

Alright be out in a few-Julia

After about 5 minutes Julia came out, she looked terrible, I know that's mean but it's true. Her hair was everywhere and so was her make-up. "Hey, Jules" she smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I made sure she was comfortable, and then off we went. "Where would you like to go?" I looked at her. "Huh? Oh, um the park is fine." She was acting really weird. I felt my phone vibrate and before I could grab it Julia did. She smiled and said "No texting and driving mister I don't want to die, I see who it is." I smiled and looked back at the road. "Who is it I asked?"

"Clare, she said that she's just wondering what you're doing. I'm going to tell her it's me and that were going to the park to talk and hang out." I just nodded and continued driving.

**Clare**

When I got out of the bath I put on some black skinnies and a Falling in Reverse shirt. I decided to text Eli and check up on him.

Hey, just wondering what you're doing.-Clare

Hey Claaaree, It's Julia. Eli and I are going to the park so I can tell Eli, gosh, this would be a lot easier if you didn't make me do this but you're a Saint and a bitch, so I have to tell him.-Eli

At first I didn't really understand what she was saying because I read it too fast but then I did.

Well first I'm not a fucking saint okay and I'm the bitch really? I'm not the one who has 2 boyfriends. And fucks one of them like every day, and this is your fault maybe if you didn't kiss your fuck buddy everywhere then you wouldn't be having to tell Eli anything- Love Clare

I curled my hair then went back into my room to check my phone.

Whatever, When I'm done with Eli he'll be sad and mad at you and want to kill himself. So have fun!-Eli

Oh, Shit! I almost forgot that I had lied to Eli he's going to be so pissed at me. I put my black converse on and walked out the door, having no idea how I was going to get to the park or where it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm sorry its short but I've been really busy. And I hate it when people who review my story give me bullshit. Okay well I'm thinking about changing the story to where like Clare wants Eli to keep all, his promises and they adventure off and fulfill them. That might be in affect once we got the snotty little fucking cunt bitch out of the way. Just let me know what you think cause I'm going off of topic really bad . Okay and Happy Late Burthdaay to Ronnie Radke and Max Green 3 both amazing men and incredibly sexy people. Also today is Ronnie's anniversary of one year of being out of jail. <strong>

**Alright Peacekies .**


	10. Surprisee !

**Okay , well thanks for the reviews I kind of wanted more but this story it going pretty slow and isn't that exciting that much yet . So thanks for the reviews I have already it makes me happy ! Also my last chapter was really short so I apologize and will try to make this one longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Max Green or Escape the Fate/lyrics.**

* * *

><p>Can you tell me<br>(All the lies that you have said)  
>All the lies that you have said?<br>So keep on lying  
>(Just keep on lying to me)<br>I find less beauty in life than death

-As You're Falling Down by Escape the Fate

* * *

><p><strong>Eli <strong>

Julia looked kind of pissed while she was texting Clare, and I wondered why. But I had to focus on driving, not her texting Clare. I parked the car and Julia and I got out and walked over to a picnic table. She looked worried, and pissed. "I… um I," she strutted. "Yes, you what Julia"? She looked at the ground then at me. "I'm going to an art school next month."

"That's really good, babe" she looked at me again, "no it's not it's in California. That means I'm going to be away from you." I just started at her; I was hoping that I had heard her wrong. "Wait, what did you say"? I asked. "I'm going to an Art School in California." Well I did hear her correctly; keep cool Eli, "When" I asked. "Um in like 3 days." She stated. "And you're just now telling me about this"

"I applied like 2 months ago, and they got back to me like 5 days ago. I just didn't know how to tell you plus you were mad at me so, yeah" she gave me a haft smile. "Alright babe thanks for telling me, I appreciate it." She smiled and I kissed her, it was short and peaceful, like one you give your mom before you go to sleep.

We chilled at the park fir a little when suddenly Clare showed up, and I don't know why but Drew was with her. Who know how she met him.

**Clare**

Well I didn't know where the park was so I called Adam.

"Um hello?" said a very manly voice.

"Adam?" I asked

"Nah, this is Drew his bro, Adam left his phone he's at the doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Hi Drew, I'm Clare and I have no idea how to get to the park and I was gunna ask Adam for directions."

"Oh , yeah I remember you Adam said something about losing your memory, that sucks dick, but I can come pick you up and get you there, if that isn't a problem for you."

Aw, Drew is sweet, "That would actually be nice thanks, and ill text you my address then you can come pick me up."

"Alright that sounds cool, see you in a bit".

We said our goodbyes and I sent him my address and he came and picked me up.

"Thanks for coming and getting me" I said as I climbed in to the truck that Drew came in. "No problem, plus I wanted to see you, haven't seen you in forever" he said patting my arm. "So why do you need to go to the park, little sis, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" he asked. "Nah, its cool, but I need to go to the park because Julia has been cheating on Eli."

"Yeah, he told me about that whole thing that shit happened with Collin, that dude is a man whore, make sure you stay away from him." He said warning me. "You always were the protective one." I told him. "Yeah that's true," he said haft laughing. "So are you meeting Eli at the park or something?" h asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot sorry, but I had lied to him about something about Julia and Collin, and it was a chance for her to stop cheating. But I went to the library and found her making out with Collin so I told her to tell Eli what she had been doing. She said that she was going to and she was calling me a saint and a bitch and all this shit. So she is probably telling him and she said something about him getting angry and angry at me too; she said that he might try to kill himself. So that's why I am going to the park."

Drew was silent for a few moments, then he spoke, "sounds like you're in deep shit, but don't worry little sis I'll get you to Eli." He smiled at me. "Thanks, you're a life saver." We kept driving for like 2 more minutes then we got to the park. "Well thanks again Drew". I said about to get out of the car. "Wait" he said grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him, "You really think that I'm going to let you go face that psycho bitch alone?" he said turning off the car he then opened her door and stepped out. I did that same and we started looking for Eli.

We had found him under a tree sitting with Julia between his legs, what the fuck? Is he not mad? I saw the Eli was looking at me and Drew and that he was confused. Julia must have asked him what he was looking at because she turned to talk to him then looked mine and Drew's way. She looked really pissed she stood up and walked over to me. "What that fuck are you doing "? She asked.

"Bitch, don't talk to her that way". Drew said standing in front of me so he was blocking Julia. "Whatever but really what are you doing here?" she asked once again. I don't think that she saw but Eli was standing behind here so, I took this chance. "I came to see if you really told Eli you were cheating on him still." Eli looked confused, "oh please like he would ever find out."

"Did you even tell him anything?" I asked kind of pissed. "Yeah she told me that she was going to an Art School in California in like 3 days." Eli said reveling himself from her. "Oh, baby I didn't know you were there." Julia said trying to touch him. Eli stepped back. "Don't touch me, Julia were done. Have fun at your Art School if that's where you're really going in 3 days." And with that he walked away. "See what you did Clare." Julia said about to go after Eli but before she could move a foot Drew grabbed her. "Oh no you don't" he said holding her arm. "Clare you go get Eli and talk to him and I'm going to take care of her. Text me when you have Eli calmed down. I nodded and jogged the way Eli walked away.

**Eli**

Julia had gotten up and walked over to Clare and Drew, I knew she was upset so I walked over there not meaning to hear what I had. I guess that Julia didn't hear or see me come up so when I heard Clare ask Julia if she had told me that she was still cheating on me, and she said that I would never find out, my heart broke. I decided that I shouldn't be heartbroken so I decided it was time to let Julia know that I was behind her. She seemed surprised, but when I told her we were done she looked pissed, which confused me.

I had enough of Julia's lying little slutty self, so that's why I walked away. I knew that she was going to try to come after me; I was surprised when Clare came over and sat down next to me under a tree.

"Eli, I'm so sorry" she said covering her eyes with her hands. 'Clare you have no reason to be sorry, you did nothing wrong" I said taking her hands into mine. My hands started to get warm and I felt a tiny spark. I think she felt it to because she looked at me but then again maybe she didn't because she didn't say anything about it. "Eli, I lied to you about Julia walking with Collin".

"Clare, that's okay, I'm sure you lied because you wanted Julia and me to be happy and wanted us to stop the fucking bitching." Clare smiled, "Oh, thank you Jesus, I thought you were going to be mad at me." I smirked "I could never be mad at you, especially over something little like a lie." Clare smiled at me she then got on her knees and kissed me on the cheek. My cheek had this tingly feeling where her lips had once been. It was weird, and something that I had never felt with Julia. I saw Clare touch her lips, "Something wrong" I asked her. "Um, no I'm fine, but I have to tell Drew that I found you, I forgot that he wanted me to text him." And with that she took out her iphone and typed away.

**Clare**

I don't t really know why I kissed Eli on the cheek; something just came over me, you know? When my lips touched his cheek I felt tingly, but I didn't want to say anything about it, so I didn't. I told Eli that I had to text Drew, so I did; but for a strange reason I think Eli was staring at me the whole time.

_Hey I found Eli, he's not angry or upset, and how are you with Julia? –Clare_

"Well we better go find Drew, he has Julia." I said while Eli stood up. "Lead the way princess" Eli said motioning his hand in front of him. I just giggled and started go walk. When we got to Drew not only was he with Julia but he was with Collin. I heard Eli mumble something like Oh great. Drew must have heard us walking because he turned around. "Well there you guys are." I saw Collin look at me and he smirked just like Eli. I have to admit he's kind of cute but only because he looks a lot like Max Green from Escape the Fate. Clare, you can't think Collin is cute; he is Eli's ex-best friend and Julia's fuck buddy, hopefully her ex- fuck buddy. AH! Max Green do you she what you are doing to me, why do you have to be so attractive? Ugh, back to reality Clare.

"Clare you okay?" Drew asked. "Oh yeah, sorry just thinking." I faked a smile. "Alright we need to sort this shit out" I said probably scaring everybody. "What shit"? Said Collin he did sound like Max, but he wasn't him so don't think about it now. I said to myself. "What has been happening, you were Eli's best friend". I said pointing at Collin. "Then you started sneaking around with Julia, like what the fuck? What kind of friend does that?" Eli then cleared his throat and took over. "Clare's right, I never knew you had it in you Collin." Before Eli could say something else Collin started talking.

"Eli she told me about how her mom hates the fuck out of you, she told me about the fake boyfriend thing so I accepted because she said that it was okay with you. Then she started coming on me, that's when the sex happened, she had said that she told you. But when you called me I was really shocked and I didn't have time to explain; I also wanted to give you time to calm down. Then Julia came to my house and tears and said that you guys broke up, and that she told you everything. So I figured that we were cool, she never told me that you guys got back together. That one day when Clare saw Julia and me walking she said that she was going to The Dot to meet Clare not you.

"That means that she played both of you." I saw confused but yet surprised. "Yeah, I was going to say that." Collin said looking at the ground. Everybody then turned to Julia, "I'm sorry, I couldn't choose who I liked better, Eli is really cocky, sarcastic, sexy and smug; Collin on the other hand looks like someone, but don't know who."

"I think he looks like Max Green from Escape the Fate" I said looking a Collin then Julia. "Yup, that's who he looks like, anyway back to the subject." While Julia and I were discussing who Collin looked like I couldn't help but see Collin smirking and Eli looking like we were all crazy. "Alright I forgive you Collin." Eli said finally. Collin just smiled. Julia said that she had to leave and go home because she had to pack. She said that she was going to catch an early flight tomorrow. So we let her leave and we stayed at the park just talking. I found out that Collin is just like Eli except that Collin isn't Canadian. He's from Nevada, it thought that, that was cool, only because I think that's were Max Green is from. But Collin isn't Max Green and he's not related to him.

Eli ended up dropping me off at home; Drew had to leave early because of his mom. "I had a really good time today", I said to Eli as we got into the car. "Yeah, me too." He said nodding in agreement. "I'm really sorry about Julia." Eli was silent for a moment then he spoke. "You know I am too, I didn't know that she was lying to me still; do you think I should trust Collin?" I looked at Eli "Yes, I do; you and him were great friends and he looked like he was telling the truth." He smiled "Thanks, and do you really think the Collin looks like Max Green?"

I laughed, "Yes I think he does but Collin looks a little Spanish, is he?" Eli nodded, "yeah, but Collin's real name isn't Collin."

"What is Collin's real name?"

"You're going to have to ask him." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever".

Eli parked his car in his driveway then walked over, and opened my door for me. "Why thank you". I said as I got out of the car. "You coming in?" he asked. "Um, yeah sure" then we walked inside of the house.

"Cece was there when we walked in, she hugged and kissed my cheek, asking me if I needed anything like she always would do. "No thanks." I said smiling. She smiled then walked into her room. "Where's your dad?" I asked. "Working at the station" he said calmly as we walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys don't hate me! I'm having writers block, I need inspiration, Can you guys like tell me what you want to see in this story. Maybe that will give me inspiration! Also sorry about my fangirling about Max Green , he's really hot and an excellent bassist for Escape the Fate. Well I hope everyone has a Happy New Year ! Love you all ! <strong>


	11. Shitting Brickss

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I loved them . I'm writing a new story and Clare is going to have a daughter but I have no idea what to name her, any idea s? Well please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Clare**

It has been about 3 days since Julia has left, and I believe that she is gone for good. I mean she like hasn't contacted Eli or Collin. I've been stuck wondering if she really went to California. But that's none of my business; I also shouldn't be worrying about that.

Today is August 1st which means school would be starting soon, it started the 22nd I think. My mom has still been acting weird since that one day; but whatever.

Eli was busy with family today so I decided to text Adam.

_Hey-Clare_

I started reading my book _Vampire Academy_ it was amazing so far maybe about 15 minutes later Adam texted back.

_Hey Clare its Drew, Adam is in the shower but he said if you want come on over-Drew_

_Oh alright I'll be there in like 5 minutes-Clare_

I put on some high waisted shorts with a Sleeping with Sirens -shirt, and then topped it with some purple vans. I walked down stairs to find my dad home. I haven't seen him in like 2 days. Mom said that he had been really busy at work; I have been hearing him come home around like 2 am.

"Hey Daddy" I said walking into the kitchen, "Oh hey sweetheart, where are you headed?" I sat down on the countertop. I'm going over to Adam's because Eli is with family." He smiled "Oh alright have fun." He then came over and kissed me on the head, then he walked into his room. I hopped off the counter and went out the door.

I knew where Drew and Adam lived cause Eli ad showed me one day. I rang the door bell and a girl answered. "Oh you must be Clare" she said motioning me to come in. "I'm Fiona, Adam's girlfriend.

Whoa, that was unexpected; I didn't know Adam was even seeing anybody. "Oh hi and yes I am Clare. I saw Adam come downstairs and kiss Fiona. "Sorry babe you know me I take forever in the shower." They giggled then Adam turned to me. "Hey Clare this is Fiona my girlfriend, Fiona this is Clare one of my good friends." I smiled "Adam we already met, she knew who I was actually." I said giggling. "Eli had told me about her while we were at The Dot waiting for you, like 2 days ago." Adam and I both nodded.

"So, what brings you here"? Asked Adam; "You must not check your phone at all." I answered laughing. "Oh, sorry I didn't want to keep Fiona waiting, did Drew text you back?" I nodded. "Fiona and I were going out for lunch, you can come" I shook my head. "That's okay you guys go ahead." 

Drew then came down, "Clare you and I are going to the mall to meet Alli. You haven't seen her in forever. I told her about how you don't remember much. She said something about taking you shopping."

"Well then that settles it, after lunch maybe Adam and I can meet you guys at the mall"? Everybody agreed, and with that we all left. I actually kind of remembered Alli, Drew didn't even have to point her out.

I had a nice time at the mall Alli and I caught up and did a bunch of shopping. I had no idea where Drew was most of the time, but I didn't really care. When we all got hungry we ate Subway which was bought by Drew. Adam and Fiona met up with us shortly after that. Fiona took Alli and I took get our nails and toes done while Adam and Drew went to the arcade.

"I'm going to take you all out for dinner tonight, so have a date" said Fiona while we were getting our pedicures. "Who am I supposed to bring" I asked. "I don't know bring Eli," said Fiona. "I think he is still with family and I don't want to interrupt him"

"Can you think of anyone else?" asked Alli. I shrugged my shoulders "I'll think of something. What time are we going and where are we going?" Alli and I looked a Fiona "We have reservations for 7:15 at Fujiyama's. Alli gasped "That place is so expensive, "What's Fujiyama's"? I asked confused. "Alli chill your tits I'm paying for everybody and Clare it's a Japanese Steakhouse and Sushi Bar.

"Alright, can you text me directions later" I asked Fiona when we had met back up with the boys. She nodded Drew and I said bye to everyone then we got into his truck. "Do you know who you are taking to dinner?" Drew asked after we had pulled out of the parking lot. "No, but I'm sure I'll think of someone. Worst case scenario I'll call Eli and ask him." Drew laughed, "Alright just making sure." I smiled "Thanks"

"No problem, so do you need me to pick you up for dinner?" I thought for a moment. "Um no, I'll work something out." He nodded. After about 5 more minutes Drew got to my house and we said our goodbyes. When I got inside my dad was home. "Hey Daddy" I said as I was climbing the stairs. "Hey Princess" he called back. I giggled, "I have to go out to dinner tonight so I'm going to go get ready." He yelled back something that sounded like okay.

When I got into my room the first thing I did was take a shower, I ended up shaving my legs. When I got out it was 6:23. I'm making great timing. I went to my dresser and pulled out a black lace thong and a matching strapless bombshell; I needed to look good tonight. I then went back into my bathroom, I needed to blow-dry and curl my hair. As I was doing my hair I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it is Clare?"

"Yes, and who might this be?"

"Oh, this is Collin, did I scare you"?

"Maybe just a little" Why is Collin calling me? "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering what you were doing tonight, Eli called me and gave me your number. He told me to check up on you and to take you out to get you out of the house."

Awh, Eli is so sweet,

"Actually, I'm going to dinner and I need a date, care to join me?"

"I'd be honored, what time is the dinner and where"?

"We have reservations at 7:15 at Fujiyama's."

"Pretty fancy, you need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, and were going with a whole bunch or people, Fiona is buying everybody's dinner. Do you mind"?

"Not at all, I'll pick you up around 7, is that fine?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you soon bye"

He said bye and we hung up.

Now back to my hair, I finished about 5 minutes later. When I walked into closet I had no idea what to wear. I ended up picking out a one shoulder baby blue dress; it went a little above my knees. The bottom of the skirt was poufy and the top was designed with sequins. For shoes I picked these like 3 inch pearl colored heels; they had this little jewel on the front of them. I didn't put my shoes on yet because I had to still do my make up. I applied my concealer and foundation, next I applied eyeliner an my top and bottom lids, lastly I coated my eyelashes with mascara and my lips with lip gloss.

I walked over to my jewelry box and put on a locket bracelet, a pearl necklace and some topaz diamond earrings to match my dress. Then I grabbed my Iphone and slipped on my shoes. My phone buzzed

_Hey, I'm here. I'm sitting in your driveway.-Collin_

_Alright be out in less than a minute-Clare_

Right before I walked out if my bedroom I sprayed some Bold and Playful on my pale skin. I checked to make sure I had put on deodorant and walked out of the door.

Collin had a Mustang, a 2011 Mustang. I was impressed. I walked to the car and opened the door. "You look wonderful" he said. "Thanks" I looked at his attire he had on a suit; Impressive. "You don't look to bad yourself". He smiled, "I try my best" we laughed. It was a short ride to Fujiyama's. Well it was to me it took about 8 minutes but we talked the whole way there. I also learned Collin's real name. It's Louie, he hates it. But I think it's rather cute.

_**(Clare's outfit: .com/clares_dinner_dress/set?id=43108619 )**_

When we walked into Fujiyama's Fiona and Adam were also there. "Oh my Clare you look wonderful" Fiona said as soon as I walked to the table. Fiona was wearing a purple dress that went above her knees and had black roses over it. She had on these cute black sparkly black pumps. Her necklace was a big rose and her bracelet was full of diamonds. "I look wonderful? Fiona you look amazing" she smiled we hugged and did the kiss cheek thing. I sat down next to Fiona, on the other side of Fiona was Adam, we hugged. "Fiona, Adam this is Collin, Eli and him go way back. Eli had Collin check on me and I asked Collin to come to dinner with me." They nodded and said hi to him. Collin said next to me. "Are we waiting for Alli and Drew"? I asked

_**(Fiona's outfit: .com/fionas_dinner_attire/set?id=43110148 )**_

"Yep, they are always late, no matter where we are." Adam and I agreed with Fiona. Maybe about 5 minutes later Alli and Drew showed up. When you tell Alli to dress nicely, she will. She came in with this skin tight dress. It went like 5 inches above the knee. She had on these huge sparkly pumps. Her ring and bracelet were huge; her hoop earrings were huge too.

_**(Alli's outfit: .com/allis_dinner_attire/set?id=43111603 )**_

"Great, we can eat now" Drew said sitting next to Alli. Adam cleared his throat. "Actually we can't, we have one more guest coming." Adam looked shy.

I looked at him and Fiona but they shrugged their shoulders. Before I could ask who I saw him and her together. That's right Eli and this girl. She was beautiful she had long brown hair and she was all skin and bones with a nice rack.

"Sorry, I'm later everyone, Imogen had to get some new contacts" Eli smiled. "You were the one who made me lose my last pair." He laughed and Eli sat across from me. Great, Alli and Imogen were next to each other and going to have a splendid time.

Imogen looked truly amazing, her perfect long brown hair was curled to perfection and her short black dress was hugging her body. She had on pumps, a spiked bracelet and these cool hoops that had these black balls on them. She looked stunning. Tan skin, pearly white teeth, wardrobe, hair, and her body were all to die for.

_**(Imogen's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=43112193 )**_

I was jealous; this is why Eli had Collin call me. I got pissed, but why. Wasn't it good that Eli found another girl? I saw Eli whisper something to Imogen she nodded, He kissed her cheek and stood up. I was fuming, his soft and incredibly amazing lips on her perfect flawless skin. Fuck no. I stood up too. "Excuse me a moment". Everyone nodded, I saw Eli was outside and I walked out to meet him.

"I thought you were with family" I said quite vicious, I startled him. "I was but Adam called me and invited me to this damn thing." He said calmly. "Why didn't you fucking call and take me on this dinner? Why did you give Collin my number and tell him to take me out?" I was quite loud and vicious but only Eli could hear me.

"I have no idea what you're fucking talking about; I never gave Collin your damn number and tell him to check on you. I was going to call you but I didn't know if you were going. Adam never told me he said some to Fujiyama's with a date before 7:15 he then said bye and hung up."

"You could of fucking called me" I said still sounding pissed and hateful. "I was about to but Imogen called me and asked if we could hang out so I just asked her to come with me."

"Wait, Fuck this shit, if you never fucking asked Collin to call me how the fuck did he get my number?" Eli shrugged his shoulders "beats me."

"Okay something about Collin is making me want to shit fucking bricks." Eli nodded in agreement.

**Oooh . Cliffhanger motherfuckers. Please review 5 reviews = next chapter. Once again im am writing a new story and Clare has a three year old daughter, give me name ideas. If I pick the name you suggested then you get one big motherfucking shoutout and a big huge surprise. Also it is my baabby's birthday . Harry Styles . he is 18 . Also I will also post everybody's outfit on my profile . just in case you missed it, Alright Peacekiess.**

**You're Beautiful .**


	12. AN

**Okay, well I don't think I am going to continue this story; I just have lost interest in it. I might continue it but I don't think I will. If you like One Direction's Harry Styles check out my new story Regrets. It is about a girl and him. I think that will go well. So yeah if someone wants to like adopt this story you can. Like the idea. Just PM me. **


End file.
